This pain I feel
by thealmightygilf
Summary: Little tendershipping poem I wrote while I couldn't go on the internet. From Ryo's point of view, when Bakura is still in the ring.
1. Chapter 1

This pain I feel,

Deep in my chest,

Would seem strange to those who don't know.

I do not care,

For I know who makes my pain.

This pain I feel,

Is not necessary,

Some may say to me.

I say other wise,

It's what makes me whole.

This pain I feel,

Makes my friends worry,

That would be true if I had friends.

But I don't need them,

I only need him and him alone

This pain I feel,

Can sometimes consume me,

He takes over my body and carries out evil deeds.

But I let him anyway,

It's my only purpose in this life.

This pain I feel,

Can drive me insane,

Sometimes to the point of suicide.

But that would anger him,

And when he is angry he hurts me

This pain I feel,

Is mostly caused by him,

He stabs me with five little daggers.

Though that doesn't matter

I would never take off my ring.

This pain I feel,

Does not bother me,

It lets me know there is someone who is there.

Even though he hurts me,

I would not want him to leave, ever.

This pain I feel,

Is from the spirit,

He has many names, that he calls himself.

Bakura, Akefia, Thief King

Are the most common ones.

This pain I feel,

Is the best feeling in the world.

This would seem crazy, to those who do not know me

But I'm saying this now,

I, Ryo Bakura, am in love with my tormentor!


	2. MUST READ!

Now I'm sure you've heard that FF.N is deleting stories containing:

yaoi

yuri

violence

lemons

stories based on songs

(of which at least one of my stories contains one of these)

and so many other ideas

* * *

><p>Now I've said this numerous times, but I think this would have easily been avoided by adding an MA rating, but that's too easy. FF.N have to delete them instead, and that's out of order.<p>

* * *

><p>If you want to sign the petition you can find the link on GinnNekoChan's profile. But there is more that we can do. That is the reason for the Black Out Day. It will be all day on the 23 of June (GTM timing) and on this day I ask that no one goes onto the fanfiction site. Do not read, don't review, don't message anyone, don't upload. If enough people participate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our stories seriously.<p>

PEOPLE! THIS IS CHRONICALLY IMPORTANT! THE FANFICTION ADMINS ARE GETTING RID OF STORIES LEFT, RIGHT AND CENTRE FOR HAVING TOO MUCH VIOLENCE AND/OR LEMONS! STOP THE MADNESS!

Please spread the word about the Black Out Day and where to sign the petition against the destruction of our stories. I have been working on this story for over six months and I will be devastated if it gets deleted. If that happens they will also most likely shut down my account and I won't be able to put up any of the many story ideas that I have.

* * *

><p>I ask that you not only join in but put this in your stories as an author's note and put it on to your profile. When you do, and I know that everyone who cares about the awesome stories on this site will do so, add your name to the list below.<p>

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

viscious aggression 101

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness  
>Toa Naruto<p>

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus  
>Captive Crimson<p>

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon  
>Colonel Eagle<p>

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1  
>Leaf Ranger<p>

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0  
>The Roaming Shadow<p>

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker  
>Lord of Daemons<br>Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout  
>The Lost Mana<br>Red Warrior of Light  
>TUAOA MORRISTOFOX<br>Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean  
>Kage Biju<p>

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra  
>Lost my shoe in Sheol<p>

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism  
>the green ace of clubs<br>Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants  
>Story Reader 97<p>

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster  
>Kouken Tenshi<br>Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)  
>gaia (pas inscrit)<br>Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon  
>God Emperor Of GAR-halla<br>Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007  
>kyo anime<p>

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball  
>Kakkyou no Yami<br>Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos  
>Hansi Rahl<p>

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko  
>Dragon Man 180<p>

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir  
>Ookami Ousama<p>

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749  
>Great Vampire-Shinso<br>Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94  
>Soul Painted Black<br>Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88  
>Akira Strider<p>

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq  
>Nex Caedes<br>Billy Buyo  
>lite spirit<p>

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil  
>I'm Yu<br>Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard  
>lord Martiya<p>

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony  
>Uzumaki Crossover<br>Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki  
>F Archer<p>

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian  
>Sage of Eyes<p>

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster  
>Warden of the Runes<p>

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon  
>Akane Mosoa<p>

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana  
>Nightmares Around Winter<p>

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf  
>Daniel Lynx<p>

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007  
>Zagger the Bloody Angel<br>Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble  
>Zagger the Bloody Angel<br>BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan  
>Project Slepnir<br>Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

Oc

cultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Dez Guardius

The Fifth Rider of Armageddon

KenthosTheKitsune

Mrs. Kitsune

yyh-ygo-fma

naturalgeek123

yugiohgirlkasha516

Begecko-chan

* * *

><p>Here are the websites!<p>

petitions / fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

#petition / lemons-for-fanfiction


End file.
